Valentine's Mayhem
by wondertitch
Summary: A late Valentine's Day FanFic about the Order. HermioneDraco RonHarry and RemusTonks.


**Title: Valentine's Mayhem**

**Author: Wondertitch**

**Summary: It's Valentine's Day... Love leads to eventual chaos.**

**Rating: PG13**

**Pairing: Hermione/Malfoy Ron/Harry Tonks/Lupin and if anyone else has some ideas, go nuts. **

**WARNING: Two boys will engage in romantic activity, some violence and also coarse language. If you have a problem with that, leave. If one more person comments me with homophobic intentions, I will go nuts. GOT IT?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, these characters belong to J K Rowling. I just stole them so I could screw up their lives!!**

It was Valentine's Day and the house was practically empty. Everyone had gone into the nearby town, paired up for the big day. They were supposed to be fighting a war and they had decided to take a day for love.

_Figures._ Hermione had never been a fan of the big day. It meant watching all of the cool, attractive, popular girls get showered with presents whilst she sat in library alone. And even now, outside of the school, in what was now her home, it was the same. She was sat in the kitchen at 9 o'clock on Valentines night eating cornflakes at the table.

She looked over at the pile of card remains on the counter. Some bastard had thought it a great idea to take the piss and she was not happy.

Then Malfoy walked in, smug git. He was like that now around her, he had been for the past week or so. Overall he tended to avoid everyone, he knew how they felt about him, how they didn't trust his appearance of being a 'reformed' character. But he loved to turn up when she was alone.

"Any more cornflakes?" he asked, watching her, apparently waiting for a reply.

"Nope." Hermione said in between bites, "I just finished them."

"Everyone gone?" He said, looking down the hall to the door.

Hermione nodded. Communication should be kept to a minimum when it came to Malfoy. Plus, she wanted him to get the hint and bugger off.

But he didn't, instead he sat down next to her and sat back, still watching her.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Hermione snapped after minutes of silence.

"Come on, Hermione." Whenever he said her name it made her, what could describe it? It sent shivers down her spine. Before she was so used to his cold voice spit 'Granger', but now he said a soft 'Hermione'. "It's Valentine's Day. We are the only two people in the house. Everyone else is at a restaurant, or at a pub, miles from us. Literally."

Hermione grabbed her bowl and stood up with a snap. "Are you trying to make a point?" She walked over to the sink and shoved her bowl on the side. She needed to get out.

Malfoy followed suit, standing and following her, he was so close she could feel his breath. "God, you act so… so…"

"So what?" Hermione said, spinning around and trying to get past, but he wouldn't let her.

"You act like you're wound up really tight. You never let anyone get close, never say what you really think." He stepped closer still, so she was trapped between him and the sink. Then he brushed his hand through her hair.

"Bollocks." Hermione spat.

"You'd love it to be, but it's not. I know Hermione. I've watched you do it. Deflect questions, emotions, even people. Like now."

He was towering over her now, his hand had moved from her hair to her face. Hermione knew she should make him stop, but she didn't. "What are you on about?"

"Like that. You know exactly what I'm on about. We kissed, Hermione. And it was a real kiss, not just any sort of sympathy kiss. You spilt your guts to me and then you kissed me, told me how you felt about everyone, even me."

Hermione looked at her feet, avoiding his glare. "I was drunk, we were drunk. I say stupid things-"

"Don't give me that shit, Granger." Finally Hermione felt on familiar ground, just by that remark. "You were sober. I watched you all night and you didn't even finish the drink you started. You just hoped that I wouldn't remember. But I did." He leant down and kissed her softly. But she just pushed him to one side and walked across the room.

"Oh please. You think I want you? You? The pathetic nobody that couldn't pick a team. Can't live with the death eaters, can't live with the order. Everyone looks down on you, why would I want that?" Hermione wished she could take it back the second it came out, but it was too late and she had to follow through. "For all I know this is a pack of lies and you're just waiting for your moment to kill me or any of the others."

"And that's it, isn't it?" He walked forward, making Hermione take a step back. "It's the danger, the bad boy cliché you want, surely. Because I don't get it either. I look at you and my heart skips a beat, I get butterflies and all of that awful love stuff. I would love to be able to make a snide comment back, about how you're really alone now that Ron and Harry have hooked up for example, but it gets me here to see you hurt." He grabbed his chest, as if trying to stop the pain. "And I know that you feel the same."

Hermione was back against the wall again, trapped between it and Draco again. And her heart began to thump again, as his hands fell down against the wall and onto her shoulders. And then he kissed again, but this time it wasn't as soft. It was fiery, full of passion, even more so then when he had been drunk. And she wanted to just stay in that moment for the rest of the evening, just two teenagers kissing without any consequence. And then he stopped.

"Now tell me you don't want that. Tell me that meant nothing. Tell me to stop." He pulled her from the wall and into him. Her arms wrapped around his neck and his arms fell onto her waist. After a second kiss, he lifted her onto his hips and made his way upstairs.

They were in her room now, ripping each other's clothes. He paused for a one last time and with a smile said "You can tell me to stop."

"Alright, you've made your point, now shut up, shut the door and take me to bed." She said with a smile.

Tonks nodded to the barman, signalling for another round. She and Remus had been in the pub for a few hours now and she would readily admit that she was more than a bit scwiffy.

When she was younger, she loved the idea of Valentine's Day. Granted, she never celebrated it in its entirety, but the idea was sweet enough. Now, as she sat next to the man she loved, she realised just how upsetting one holiday could be.

Remus was talking about Sirius again. About how the love of his life was stolen from him in his prime. Remus normally wasn't one to moap, but after a few pints a lot of his recognisable traits vanished.

Tonks took a sip of her renewed beer and watched him while he brooded. She hadn't quite seen the direct link between the alcohol and Lupin's brooding, seeing as she too was very drunk herself, and so as the evening had gone on it had gotten worse and worse.

"I'm fine normally." He said, repressing an attractive burp. "It's just on days like these, when I realise I will never see him again and that I'm never going to replace the hole he left. I loved him so much."

That must have been the fourth time he had burst into tears and Tonks was getting fed up. "Do you ever think of making a new hole?" She said, realising how little that made sense.

"Wha?" He looked so cute when he was confused.

"I mean, have you ever thought about finding someone else to love you? I think he would have wanted you to be happy." Tonks looked at him, at the many hims, and smiled as attractively as she could.

"I never thought about it. I always thought he would come back."

"Well, he's not going to, is he? I think that, on today of all days, you should find someone else. Not to fill his hole, 'cause that's his hole and you can't change that. But to make their own hole and fill it. Maybe someone a bit more woman shaped?" Tonks once again tried to seem as attractive as she could, praying that he would get the message.

"Anyone in mind?" Remus was far from his most alert, but when Tonks kissed his cheek, he was alert enough to blush. "Oh. Oh I see."

Ron smiled across the table at Harry and another bite of his food. The pair were in the corner of a tiny Chinese restaurant that would have been empty, if other members of the Order hadn't taken up a few of the other tables.

Most couples would have gone to a more romantic restaurant, rather than a greasy Chinese hole-in-the-wall. But most couples weren't teenage members of a small army fighting evil, and so would have had the money, means and the desire to go to a nice romantic restaurant without getting attack by some Death Eater, so the only other choice was to stay in the small town and come here.

Harry winked back and then leaned forward nervously. "This is…" He hesitated.

"Weird." Ron cried, dropping his fork and covered his face. "I know it seems odd, the two of us, a Valentine's meal. Is it freaking you out? Bloody hell; we can go if you want. I'll pay and we can go." His mouth moved so fast Harry had trouble keeping up.

"Nice. I was going to say nice." Harry chuckled. He stopped, bit his lip, looked around and then reached over and took Ron's hand. "Sure, it's not everyday I go out for a meal with my boyfriend. But to be here, alone with you, it's just great."

Ron went so red it was hard to tell where his hair ended and is face began. "I love you Harry." He whispered.

"I love you too." Harry whispered back instantly.

The pair looked at each other for a moment or two. Harry smiled again, and Ron did his best not to blush even more. Suddenly the pair broke apart and began to concentrate on their food.

"God, that was a girly moment." Harry said, refusing to look up from his food.

"Hermione would be proud." Ron said through a mouthful of egg fried rice.

"Wonder what she'd be up to right about now. She on her own, isn't she?"

Ron shook his head. "Malfoy."

"Christ, we'd better not take that long, otherwise they'll be killing each other by the end of the night." Harry smirked.

With most of the duvet on the floor Hermione and Draco lay on the single bed in each other's arms, all but exposed.

"Well, you did it. You managed to nail the tight laced nerd. Congratulations!" Hermione nearly felt ashamed of herself… nearly.

"Do you really think that this was all about getting you in bed?" Draco scoffed. "If I wanted a shag, I'd have asked Ginny. Or maybe you just think I need a challenge? In which case I'd have hounded one of the twins." Despite obviously being offended, he still hadn't stopped stroking her shoulder.

"Well, it was hardly about love… was it?" It was a genuine question rather than a snide remark, but Draco seemed to ignore it.

"You know, if someone had told me a month ago that I would end up lying here with you, I would have thought it was me making the snide remarks and hateful insults. And that's why I know you're just doing the deflective thing again. All you want is for me to tell you that I'm falling in love with you and you didn't get used. But I'm not going to." He looked down at her and smiled, while she returned it with a look of horror.

She smacked his chest, which she had been previously clutching, and jumped off of her bed, lunging for her clothes. "What?!"

"Are you kidding me? This massive thing has happened on Valentine's Day. I hate Valentine's Day! You think I'm going to add to the cliché by telling you I'm falling in love with you?" He looked over to her alarm clock and then back and her. "You can wait two hours for the declaration of love. Now, kiss me again." He smirked.

Hermione smiled, then jumped back onto the small bed, or rather onto Draco, and proceeded to kiss him.

"Thanks for the Valentines."

"Ssshh! And let that never be mentioned again."

* * *

**Ok, this was written on Valentine's Day, I just never got around to posting it. I think there is more... somewhere in the Ron and Harry come home early area. **

**REVEIW!**


End file.
